A Beast Most Foul
This quest is available once you complete the quest Soul Gazing. Within the game menu, this quest is preceded by Unnatural Life and followed by A Midsummer Day's Request. Description A duke from Bolga has come to us. He says he will pay a handsome reward if you can singlehandedly slay the killer rabbit in the Lost Woods. This killer rabbit is known as an extremely dangerous monster. The bones of nearly 500 people lay strewn about its lair. It is reportedly the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered creature anyone's laid eyes on. Something about this request is amiss, so stay on your guard. Complete the request and discover the true intentions of this duke from an enemy land. Completion message You defeated the killer rabbit alone. Strategy You must do this quest alone without the help of other players or NPCs. At Dragon's Haven Inn, change your party join settings to "Join Off". Alternatively, switch off NPC join settings in Game Options 2 and remain offline. Bring equipment with damage to and protection against natural foes, as well as fire elemental damage. It also helps to bring anything that reduces stunt time. This battle is more difficult than normal because you are the only target of the Killer Rabbit, so can easily attack it at a distance and the battle gets increasingly harder the more damaged the rabbit is, as he will start doing its insta-kill attack and in succession as well as using its vortex attack in which you can't damage it, making it difficult to complete the quest in time. Both magic users, the Sorceress and the Wizard, will have no problem completing this quest due to their spells. With the Sorceress use Gravity and with the Wizard use Slow. Then attack the Killer Rabbit with fire magic. The Wizard should be able to obliterate with relative ease the rabbit with Blaze and Flame Burst. The rest of the characters will have a much harder time dealing with the rabbit due to the time limit and its increased aggressiveness the more damaged it gets. All three melee characters, the Fighter, the Amazon and the Dwarf, should attack the rabbit on the ground as much as possible at the beginning of the battle, particularly the Dwarf with Magma Infusion. Once the rabbit is damaged enough, it will start being quicker and more aggressive, and it becomes very dangerous to attack in close quarters, so avoid doing long combo chains once that happens. The closer you are to defeating it, the harder it gets. Only the Dwarf with Rock Skin and Toughness could still keep on attacking in close quarters with relative ease. A Fighter with Reflex Guard can also keep on fighting a little close, while the Amazon needs to carefully time the invincibility of Brandish and Parry if you can master its timing. The Amazon can also use Stun Wave to keep a safe distance. The Dwarf can do the same by throwing the rock or some Fire Barrels, but this will become more difficult for him due to the speed of the rabbit towards the end of the battle. As you get closer to defeat the killer rabbit, it will become harder to deliver the finishing blow since the rabbit will attack you faster and it still start using its vortex attack often. The Elf will probably have the hardest time due to the rabbit speed and its small size. The best way to damage the rabbit with her is using Power Shot combined with Salamander Oil. But this will become harder due to its increased speed the more damaged the rabbit gets. At the beginning you can also use Clone Strikes, but it will become very difficult to aim crouched as the battle progresses since the Elf is the only target of the rabbit, so make sure to master shooting while dashing. Be very careful of running out of arrows because you have to defeat the rabbit in a limited time and other attacks are essentially useless, while recharging arrows towards the end by attacking the rabbit in close quarters is dangerous. As long as you use Power shot, Salamander Oil and Clone Strikes wisely, you should be able to top the rabbit. If you have problems to complete this quest, tune down the difficulty level. Video(s) Navigation Category:Quests